The Daily Torment
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Santana snaps in Glee club, leaving people knowing something about Kurt they may have not wanted to. One-shot. Rated T for language and sensitive content.


The Glee club was having a very casual meeting today much to Mr Shues chagrin, so everyone was off in their little groups chatting away. The topic of discussion amongst Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Santana is the daily torment of slushies. Santana has already been hit twice today, and Kurt once.

"I mean they should be banned! They sting like a bitch!" Kurt exclaims, arms waving around by the outrage he feels at the blatant disconcert of the school when it comes to bullying. Blaine looks on at his boyfriend with such awe at his passion for such things. He puts a warm arm around his waist in a loving embrace to show his support.

Santana, feeling quite on edge today with the amount of crap the jocks has thrown at her today, snaps, "Can it Hummel, it's not like you get it any worse than the rest of us, so just shut up already."

Kurt stumbles back at the intensity in which she projects her words, such venom and spite. He feels attacked for just saying what he feels and he shouldn't have to feel that way, especially when he wasn't just considering himself in all of this.

Finn looks about ready to jump in and defend his brother when Kurt finally breaks the awkward silence, "I wasn't…comparing? I was just saying-"

Santana quickly cuts him off, "What you think by getting a few locker slams by that Karofsky kid that you _must_ be getting it worse than the rest of us?" She looks on at him with such cold eyes.

At that Kurt's gaze becomes icy, eying her up with his bitch glare. "You think it was _a few locker slams?!_ You have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

"Oh no…" She starts with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "…he 'threatened to kill you.' But let me ask, where there any witnesses to him actually saying that?" She says looking expectantly at him.

They small group has caught the attention of the others now as they all look on with horror and genuine curiosity. Blaine however is seething. How dare she question Kurt's past like that, she has no clue about what kind of demons Kurt had to face. It wasn't even her place to say anything about his life, not unless Kurt asked her to.

"Hey!" Blaine starts, eyes seeing red, but is stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He looks towards Kurt who shakes his head and Blaine can see he's on the edge and would rather Blaine being a silent support to lean onto, so he remains quiet. It doesn't stop him from turning his burning stare back to _her._

"Hey Santana, lay off Kurt, what happened before is none of your business." Kurt feels appreciation for his, maybe a little over, protective brother at the moment, it makes him feel proud for the man Finn has become.

"Told you. Complete bullshit." She says with a little humourless laugh, what she doesn't realise is that no one finds it particularly funny.

Kurt takes in a deep breath in and slowly lets it out, he flicks his…sad? Angry? Tired? Gaze up at her. He's tired of all the questions surrounding the situation, tired of people's disbelief. He doesn't deserve this much grief for all he went through. "You know what Santana…"

"You don't have to do this Kurt…"

Kurt turns towards Blaine and with his hollow eyes, ones he's only just got back to shining with love and excitement because of Blaine, "I do Blaine because I am so done with all of this…" He says as he looks up at the ceiling, laughing a watery laugh. "Yes Karofsky pushed me around. Terrorised me. Hurt me. Made fun of me..." He turns his pointed look towards Santana and punctuates, "Threatened to kill me."

"But that's not all. That's not the only reason I left to go to Dalton. I left because…" he takes in a deep shuddering breath. "He kissed me."

Gasps were heard around the room some surprised, some horrified. Blaine flinches again at the mere thought of someone advancing on Kurt like that. Finn looks almost betrayed at the thought of his brother not confiding in him, hell not confiding in Burt. Kurt just looks ashamed. "He kissed me when I didn't want him too. He violated me. I didn't deserve it, I didn't ask for it, but that's what I got." He stares at Santana who now looks like she's going to throw up. "And there is _nothing_ I can do to change that."

Wordlessly Kurt wipes at his tears and picks up his messenger bag and puts it across his shoulder. He offers his hand out to Blaine who looks at him with a watery smile and takes it.

They leave the room, hands entwined, and hearts a little heavier.

Fin.


End file.
